The Summer of Discovery
by miss-witch
Summary: Begins during the summer before their fifth year and Hermione is staying with the Wealseys. Ron and Hermione try to prepare themselves for what's to come and make new discoveries about themselves, the future and most importantly each other. They learn the


A/N I live by my rules and I die by my rules. These are the rules: obsess about Harry Potter and Review. Make sure that you live by the rules and review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. If I did, I would be sitting on a beach right now sipping champagne instead of sitting in my cold basement. Oh well, that's my life!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione sat with her legs curled up underneath her. She was reading as usual, a new book from Flourish and Blotts. It was called "An Exercise in Equality: The House-Elves Project", a book about a house that is experimenting with house-elves by forcing them to take a salary and regular time off. Normally this would have held her undivided attention for hours, but she had something more important on her mind. The book was open but it was draped over the arm of her favorite chair, untouched. Hermione on the other hand, was just staring into space, thinking.  
  
For probably the fifth time that day, Hermione was worrying about Harry. She knew that Harry was well protected by some sort of magic but how powerful she didn't know. In the back of her mind she was always wondering if Voldemort was now planning his attack on Harry. She knew that he hadn't made any large attacks on anyone yet from what she had heard from the Weasleys and this made her worry. This meant that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were planning something big and this frightened her, a lot more then she wished to admit.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione heard a tapping at her window, but she didn't see anyone. As she stood up to investigate a small gray owl popped up carrying a large package. She recognized the owl and swung open her window letting the miniature owl and a great deal of rain in.   
  
"Hello Pig!" Hermione exclaimed, removing the parcel from his legs. Pig hooted cheerfully in return and gleefully began zooming about her room in triumph. Hermione just smiled but ignored him as she tore into the package. It was a small box containing a purple bag full of a glittering powder she recognized as Floo Powder and a note. She unrolled the parchment and found this message:  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
Guess what? Mum said that you could come stay with us for the rest of the summer! Dad is trying to get Dumbledore to let Harry come too but it doesn't look good. If you can come use the Floo Powder tomorrow at 3 'o-clock. Send you answer back with Pig right away.  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione smiled as she rolled up the parchment and then ran downstairs into the living room where her father was watching football on TV.   
  
"Dad!" she cried breathlessly. "Can I go stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer?"  
  
Her father looked a little surprised as he tore his eyes away from the television.  
  
"Hermione" he began a little sternly, "You have over 3 weeks still for summer holidays before the school term begins. Do you really want to leave us that early? You have seen more of Ron lately then your mother and I. Are you sure you want to leave? It is up to you after all, but I want you to consider this carefully" he finished.  
  
Hermione just looked at her feet, feeling guilty but when she thought of Ron and the three whole weeks she would be able to spend back at the Burrow, she felt an even greater tug at her heart.  
  
"Dad, I love both you and Mum, but I really want to go to the Burrow too. Besides, I have been home for most of the summer and this Christmas I am going to come home for the holidays. Don't worry, I won't be leaving forever. It's just a little while" she finished gently.  
  
Mr. Granger looked at her for a moment and smiled, turning back to his football game. "All right then dear, go tell Ron you'll be there. Am I to drive you to the Burrow again?" he called after Hermione as she ran back up the stairs. "No" she shouted over her shoulder. "I'm going by Floo".  
  
Pig was still in her room when she returned but now he was perched on her glass of water, drinking noisily. Hermione just rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a note quickly for Ron. She rolled her parchment up and tied it to Pig's leg who had continued to fly around her room.   
  
"Here you go Pig" she said. "Good luck" she called after him as he flew out her window. She watched him for a moment, giggling because Pig was flying strangely as he had to dodge the larger raindrops. Then she turned back to her room and began to pack her things into her school trunk. Truthfully, she was very excited at the thought of three whole weeks back at the Burrow. Also having easier access to information from a reliable source was a big plus. She still had her subscription to the Daily Prophet but she knew better then to trust what was written as reliable.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The next day, Hermione was saying good-bye to her parents. Her trunk was propped up against the stone fireplace where a small fire was crackling, waiting for her. Hermione's mother had tears in her eyes, but she was holding them back and tried to seem cheerful as she said her good-byes. When Hermione told her mother she was leaving, at first she was quite upset but after a few compromises which included having the Daily Prophet delivered to them while Hermione was gone, she agreed.  
  
Hermione check her wristwatch, which read five to three.  
  
"I guess that I had better get going" she said trying not to seem too excited. Turning around she picked up the bag of Floo Powder, stood in front of the fireplace and was just beginning to wonder how she was going to fit herself, her trunk and Crookshanks' basket all in her rather small fireplace when suddenly someone, covered in soot came tumbling out and bumped into her.   
  
Hermione had her wand out immediately and was pointing it at the stranger with a look on her face that her parents had never seen before. Her father began to advance towards the stranger, attempting to make himself a shield but Hermione just shook her head and said, "No Dad, leave this to me".   
  
Turning back to the stranger she demanded, "Well, who are you and what do you want?" in a clear and commanding voice, her eyes flashing.  
  
The stranger raised their hands behind his head and said "Hermione, would you put that wand away? It's just me, Charlie Wealsey". Hermione felt so embarrassed and immediately put her wand back in her pocket.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Charlie" she stammered. "I-I didn't recognize you". Charlie just cracked her a lopsided grin and said, "No worries. I just came because Dad thought that you would need a hand with all of your school stuff". Hermione smiled back, "thanks, that will be a big help". She heard some movement behind her and remembered her parents.   
  
"Oh! Mum, Dad, this is Charlie Weasley" she said moving aside allowing her parents to greet him. "Nice to meet you Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger" said Charlie extending his hand. Unlike the Dursleys, the Grangers were happy to meet a wizard and had a friendly chat with Charlie.   
  
Then turning back to Hermione, he said "All right, now why don't you go first with Crookshanks and I'll come just after you with your trunk". "Sounds fine to me" said Hermione picking up the wicker basket.  
  
Hermione stepped into the flames while her parents watched anxiously. She threw down her handful of Floo Powder and shouted "The Burrow!". Instantly she was flying through the air holding tightly onto Crookshanks' cage who was spitting furiously. Finally she found herself tumbling out of the Weasley's fireplace and into their kitchen. Hermione sighed with a mixture of relief and happiness, then realized that she had better get out of the way before Charlie tramples her.  
  
It was only then that she noticed she was not alone but, off to her left, at the kitchen table, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were sitting, watching her. Mrs. Weasley was walking towards her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Nice to see you Hermione" said Mrs. Weasley. "Arthur and I are so glad that you could come to stay". Hermione just smiled back and said "I am glad that I could come. Thank you so much for inviting me, Mrs. Weasley."   
  
Hermione was just relieved that Mrs. Weasley was no longer angry with her. Last term, she had become quite angry with Hermione because of an article full of lies that a particularly nasty witch had written about Hermione's and Harry's relationship.  
  
Then, Charlie came tumbling out of the fireplace, dragging her trunk with him. Hermoine was so pre-occupied with watching Charlie that she didn't realize Ron had come to stand behind her. When she turned around she nearly crashed into him. Then she looked up.......and up. Ron seemed to have grown even taller since June and now he towered over her so that her head fit perfectly under his chin. He was wearing a sheepish look on his face, "Sorry. It's just so great to see you Hermione" he said enthusiastically.  
  
"It's great to see you too" said Hermione happily. There was an awkward moment were Ron and Hermione didn't move but were just looking at each other expectantly. Then she thought 'what the hell?' and gave Ron a hug. He was surprised at first but recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione was surprised to feel muscles and broad shoulders instead of his usual, bony frame and felt very comfortable right here, in his arms.  
  
She felt quite flustered and red in the face when she stood back. So much, so that she momentarily forgot where she was. Had she looked at Ron, she would have noticed that his ears were rather pink.  
  
Hermione finally noticed that Ginny was standing right in front of her, looking from her brother back to Hermoine with a grin on her face. "Er, Hermione, why don't we go put your things in my room?" asked Ginny, with that annoying grin still on her face.  
  
"Sure, sure" said Hermione quickly, grabbing Crookshanks basket and attempting to lift her trunk as well but found it far too heavy for her. Ron, seeing her struggle, walked over and said, "Here, let me help you with that" and easily he picked up the trunk and started off towards Ginny's room. Hermione felt her jaw drop a little but quickly recovered when she remembered that Ginny was right beside her.   
  
She was following Ron up the crooked, creaky stairs, but when she realized that Ron hadn't stopped at Ginny's door she became confused. "Ron, haven't we just passed Ginny's room?" she asked.  
  
Over his shoulder, Hermione heard Ron say "No, since Percy moved out, Ginny got his room. Here we are" he said as they pushed open the door. Hermione blinked, finding herself in a rather bright, cheery room.  
  
Compared to Ginny's previous room, this new one was large, although it was really only fourteen feet wide. There was a wide window facing the garden letting in a lot of light and enough room for two twin beds and it had a little alcove for a desk. A soft green colour covered the walls and a chair with clothes strewn all over it was sitting in a corner. Books were stacked here and there, and a broomstick was leaning in one corner.  
  
Once Ron had set down her trunk and left her to unpack, Hermione sighed again, this time of happiness. Harry may feel most at home at Hogwarts but his was Hermione's. She loved the Burrow and always felt completely at ease and safe here. She was very glad to be back.   
  
A/N: make sure to review or I might have to hex you!! 


End file.
